Twilight Sparkle
Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense... Backstory Twilight started life living in Canterlot in Equestria with her mom Twilight Velvet, dad Night Light, & Big Brother Shining Armor. Her brother was her only friend & when her nose was not in a book they spent time together and played together. She traveled to the human world with Spike when her crown was stolen by Sunset Shimmer. She won the Fall Formal and won her crown back but after a fight Sunset stole it back from her and used it to try and make all the Students at Canterlot High her zombie slaves. With the help of her Ponyville friends Human forms in the human world she managed to call on the power of friendship to bet Sunset. But then had to return to Ponyville. A bit later Sunset who learned the power of friendship and turned her life around uses a book she use to write Celestia with the send a message back to Twilight when the sirens Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk who call themselves the Dazzleings to get her help. After looking in a book Twi find the three to be the Sirens that Starswirl the Bearded exiled from Equestria who feed on negative emotions to control others through their singing. She returned to the human world to help her friends beat the three useing the Equestrian magic left over from Twilight's crown. She used the book Sunset used that was on her side to open the portal between the worlds allowing her to come and go between the two worlds when ever she wants to. But when she first tried it did not work. It took all of her Human friends includeing Sunset Shimmers to beat the Dazzleings in the Battle of the bands. She returned to Ponyville but Sunset was left with her book that she uses to contact Twilight if she is ever needed again. Appearance She is a lavender human with a dark blue hare with purple and pink strips. She wares a light blue shirt with a Pink bow, Dark Purple skirt with her Cutie Mark on it, Pink and Purple Leggings and Black shoes. Personality Twilight loves to read and learn. She spends a lot of her time at the libary reading books. However now that she her when she is in the human world have her stay with one of them. She's a very down to earth and has to make sense of everything no matter what it is. She is very organized and like to make check lists then make check lists to check her check lists and so on. She loves to help spread learning to others and likes to help teach other about things they need to learn. Job Going to High School at Canterlot High and Saving the EqG's world on the Reg with the help of her friends Equestria Girls RP Alts None Category:Canon Character Category:Female Category:Student